1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a series of hydroxy-terminated amides. These compounds are useful in synthesizing polyesters and polyamide-polyesters for use in polyurethane elastomers and flexible foams.
2. Description of the Useful Arts
The use of a polyol in the preparation of polyurethanes by reaction of the polyol with a polyisocyanate in the presence of a catalyst and perhaps other ingredients is well known. Conventional polyols for flexible polyurethane foams are usually made by the reaction of a polyhydric alcohol with an alkylene oxide, usually ethylene oxide and/or propylene oxide, to a molecular weight of about 2,000 to 3,000 and above. These polyols are then reacted with polyisocyanate in the presence of water or other blowing agents such as fluorocarbons to obtain polyurethane foams.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,717 to G. P. Speranza et al describes polymer polyols made by reacting a liquid terephthalic polyester polyol with an organic polyisocyanate in the presence of a polyether polyol solvent.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,609,685 to M. Cuscurida et al describes modified amino polyols for use in preparing flexible polyurethane foams.